


Позволь мне увидеть твой мир.

by Evkaliptz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evkaliptz/pseuds/Evkaliptz
Summary: Сайхара-чан, не думаешь, что идея о тайном романе призрачного вора и детектива была бы очень забавной?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 7





	Позволь мне увидеть твой мир.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me see your world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405783) by [curiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity). 



> Первая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521569

Как выяснилось, это было не последним появлением вора.

Ограбление за ограблением, стычка за стычкой, и имя Сайхары Шуичи стало узнаваемым по всей стране; не сильнее, чем само имя призрачного вора, но достаточно близко. Соперничающий дуэт был сенсацией, принося волнение и ожидание толпе каждый раз, когда оба играли соответствующие роли. Заголовки газет говорили о блестящем гении - детективе против лихого мастера воровства, что позволило их популярности расти с непостижимой скоростью.

Быть в центре внимания не было тем, что Шуичи особенно любил, предпочитая оставаться наедине с самим собой. Ему нравилось либо сидеть в своей уютной квартирке, читая одну из многочисленных детективных книг или романов, найденных на полках, либо находиться в своем кабинете в маленьком агентстве, где из окон открывается чудесный вид на город и где громоздятся стопки бумаг. Даже последнее было лучше, чем... ну, то, что происходит на улице или в университете. 

Люди на улицах буквально падали в обморок из-за молодого детектива; журналисты были всегда начеку, чтобы сделать пару сенсаций, задавая вопросы типа "Когда вор нападёт снова?" и "Вы выяснили его личность? Будет ли она вообще раскрыта?". Коллеги-детективы даже немного завидовали Шуичи и его новообретённой славе. Но он просто хотел тишины и покоя.

Все это было, мягко говоря... немного ошеломляюще.

(И вор был последним человеком, делающим какие-либо усилия, чтобы позволить Шуичи достичь спокойной жизни.)

Даже не осознавая, у него вырвался вздох, что он так долго сдерживал. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на оранжевом небе и закате, приходя в себя. Поездка домой принесла ему чувство безмятежности, позволив на мгновение расслабиться из-за мыслей, поглощающих его. Детектив всегда носил с собой в рюкзаке какой-нибудь роман, чтобы почитать во время поездки, а когда не читал, то спокойно прислушивался к звуку поезда на рельсах, похожему на колыбельную, доводящую его до сонливости.

Его зрение переключилось на город, в котором он находился, оценивая его пейзаж, когда солнце засыпало, а луна поднималась. По большей части это было спокойное место, уровень преступности был ниже, чем в других городах, а это означало, что большинство дел, рассматриваемых полицией и детективными агентствами, не были тяжелыми. Ну, кроме огромной проблемы, известной как призрачный вор, время от времени доставляющий Шуичи головную боль.

Еще один вздох, на этот раз менее дерзкий. Он всё ещё вспоминал события того вечера в музее, где две визитки были оставлены только для Шуичи. Воспоминания заставили его вновь пережить этот момент: миг, когда луна сияла в высоко в небе, миг, когда их руки соприкоснулись, миг, когда они танцевали, окруженные лишь картинами и звездами, миг, когда его губы встретились с его губами, полными лжи... Он покачал головой, вспоминая о последнем - не самое подходящее время мечтать об этом...

_"Миссия выполнена. Полагаю, твоё сердце теперь моё, Сайхара-чан!"_

Это детское пение эхом раздавалось в его голове. Даже сейчас он думал о том, что тогда сказал вор.

(Одно было верным: вор занял все мысли Шуичи, даже если он не работал с его делом. Было так много вопросов, на которые нужно было ответить, так много вопросов, на которые он хотел и нуждался в ответе. Было же нормально так себя чувствовать... Верно?

Он ничего не мог сказать, чтобы отрицать тот факт, что в его сердце чего-то не хватало, когда он не гнался за загадкой в белом.)

Объявление о следующей остановке поезда положило конец его беспокойству и Шуичи встал со своего удобного сиденья, направляясь к раздвижным дверям. Может, он просто устал и нуждался в отдыхе; засиживаться допоздна, когда надо было учиться и одновременно заниматься исследованиями, было терпимо только до определенного момента.

До того, как поезд достиг станции, кое-что - или лучше сказать кое-кто привлёк его внимание. В нескольких метрах от детектива сидел юноша не старше его, скорее даже младше. Он носил белую толстовку с капюшоном и тёмные джинсы, а на голове наушники с чёрно-белым шахматным рисунком. Сливы – то, что пришло на ум, увидев оттенок волос мальчика. Его глаза были такого же цвета, в них светилось озорство. Он, казалось, рисует в скетчбуке, но Шуичи видел издалека только яркие цвета, не в состоянии разобрать что-то на рисунке.

Внимание юноши оторвалось от рисунка и остановилось на детективе, пурпурный сосредоточился на сером. На несколько секунд показалось, что они были единственными людьми в этом поезде, во всем мире; и улыбка на лице юноши была только для Шуичи.

Поезд остановился и он вышел из него, направляясь домой.

Шуичи было интересно, где же он видел его раньше.

***

– Ты... 

– ...что.

Не будет преувеличением сказать, что Кайто вот-вот разразится хохотом, что может нарушить тишину, царившую в кофейне, а Маки, услышав от Шуичи о том, что произошло за неделю до сегодняшнего дня, впала в состояние глубокого недоумения. Даже так, неделя бездействия вора беспокоила Шуичи.

(Не подразумевая, что его собственные мысли утомили его не так сильно, как сам вор.)

Кайто не смог сдержать желание пошутить по поводу того, что только что услышал, и громко фыркнул. – Знаешь, тогда часть меня была серьёзна, – сказал он, указывая пальцем на лицо Шуичи, которое было ярко-малиновым. – Но я же в большей степени шутил! Серьёзно? Он действительно пошел и сказал эти слова?! – Шуичи был уверен, что прямо перед ним происходит чудо, потому что Кайто не позволил своему кофе пролиться из чашки, так как он продолжал неудержимо дрожать, а люди уже смотрели на их столик.

– А ты... Ты... – даже щёки Маки загорелись от этого признания, она смотрела на Шуичи с серьёзным выражением лица. Нет сомнений, что она строила сценарий в своем воображении... Маки была не из тех, кто так часто теряет самообладание, так что это могло означать только то, что она потеряла дар речи. Она даже не могла закончить фразу, только ждала, что парень за столом тихо кивнет.

– Вау, – Кайто нарушил тишину между ними. – Ты действительно целовался... – Прежде чем он успел закончить предложение, Шуичи быстро наклонился над столом, чтобы прикрыть рот Кайто, чтобы не дать ускользнуть драгоценной информации, о которой остальному миру не нужно было знать. Это действие только привлекло внимание всех в кофейне, даже официантки, казалось, поглядывали на них. 

Они втроём были постоянными клиентами в этом заведении, учитывая, что это было место недалеко от университета, который они посещали, но это не означало, что они могли просто делать все, что пожелают.

– М-Момота-кун! Не так громко! – Рассудок детектива медленно угасал, он все еще сомневался в своем положении в жизни. Конечно, мировой преступник действительно поцеловал его и гордо заявил, что "украл его сердце", действительно ли всё это его касается?

(Оно касалось. Шуичи всегда был ужасным лжецом, особенно если это касалось его самого.)

– Д-давайте забудем об этом... Хорошо? – Он махнул рукой, как бы умоляя уйти от текущей темы разговора. На самом деле, он сам виноват, что из всех мест, где они могли встретиться, привёл их сюда. Маки, похоже, не выглядела убеждённой.

– Сайхара, – она начала говорить и оба парня обратили на неё внимание. – Ты уверен, что он тебе не нравится? 

Кайто кивнул, соглашаясь с логикой Маки. – Харумаки права, бро. Всё имеет смысл, если он тебе нравится. В конце концов, ты гоняешься за этим парнем уже несколько месяцев.

Может ли Шуичи полностью признать, что это своего рода _симпатия_? Это было бы по меньшей мере странно, учитывая обстоятельства. Шуичи был детективом, преследующим только правду и справедливость, а тот - вором, который совершал... Ну, а что именно совершал вор, кроме как устраивал шоу, играясь и воруя всё, что ему приглянулось, не обращая внимания на свои действия? Вор был величайшей загадкой в глазах Шуичи, тайной, из-за которой он не успокоится, пока не раскроет правду за детским смехом, безобидными намерениями и маской нескончаемой лжи.

Вздох. Он понял, что в последнее время вздыхал слишком много. – Я не знаю, – это был простой ответ, но ему придется смириться, как бы он ни был сбит с толку. – Я знаю, что должен поймать его. Я хочу задать ему кучу вопросов... Почему он выбрал меня? Интересно, делал ли он подобное с другими людьми. 

(По какой-то причине его сердце сжалось при мысли о том, что вор играет в кошки-мышки с кем-то ещё. Было больно, было действительно больно и так смущающе. Неужели их игры действительно стали настолько уникальными, что Шуичи счел их _важными_?)

Детектив замолчал, его взгляд упал на чашку кофе со сливками, которую одна из официанток сделала так изысканно и сладко, что он еще не успел её допить. Будущий астроном и будущая учительница переглянулись, незаметно кивнув друг другу, и затем повернулись к Шуичи.

– Послушай, – Кайто положил руку на плечо Шуичи, чтобы успокоить того и привлечь его внимание. – Мы всегда тебя прикроем, обещаю. Вот что герой делает для своего напарника! Так что иди вперёд и старайся. – Потом он посмотрел на Маки и увидел на её лице одобрение.

Нежная улыбка появилась на его лице. – Спасибо, Момота-кун, Харукава-сан. 

Остаток свободного времени они провели в приятном уюте кофейни, болтая друг с другом. Трио всегда непринужденно болтало, спрашивая друг друга, как идут занятия, рассказывая случайные ситуации, которые происходили со студентами их групп и даже учителями во время занятий в клубах (на что Маки ответила, что президент и капитан теннисного клуба был самым коротким человеком на свете, но тем не менее был великим игроком). Это всегда заканчивалось тем, что Кайто каким-то образом дразнил Маки, а Маки угрожала покончить с несчастной жизнью Кайто, а затем выбрасывала свое серебряное кольцо. (– Почему я вообще позволила тебе надеть кольцо на меня? – Ты действительно любишь меня, Харумаки! – Заткнись...)

Ветер снаружи шелестел опавшими оранжевыми листьями, солнце сияло в голубом небе, и птицы пользовались своей свободой, чтобы летать... Это всё, что нужно было Шуичи, чтобы поднять себе настроение и на время забыть о своём внутреннем противостоянии, он понимал, что всегда может рассчитывать на помощь друзей.

На противоположной стороне улицы от той, где он находился, был человек в наушниках с шахматным рисунком, белой толстовке с капюшоном и пробирался в центр города, на его лице была ухмылка.

***

Прошло две недели и не было ни одного знака от вора. Ни визиток, ни подсказок, ничего.

Конечно, точно так же, как репортеры распространяли новости о действиях вора, теперь они рассказывали о его бездействии, предполагая, что он залёг на дно на некоторое время или готовит свой следующий шаг. Люди, которые читали об этом, следовали своей собственной логике и пытались самостоятельно вычислить вора. Некоторые даже строили догадки о том, насколько богат сейчас этот ублюдок или какой ценный артефакт будет впоследствии похищен. Слухи, ничего, кроме слухов, ничего, кроме выдуманной лжи.

("Журналисты должны делиться правдой, не так ли" – подумал Шуичи. Он пришёл к выводу, что в конце концов они заботились только о деньгах.)

Сам детектив думал о внезапном прекращении активности своего соперника, возможно, несколько чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. Где же он мог быть, почему он не бегает и делает то, что должен, почему он так внезапно остановился; казалось, что вор поглощает всё его внимание.

Казалось что он...

... _скучал_ по нему?

При этой мысли он покачал головой. Шуичи больше не мог отрицать, что действительно привык гоняться за преступником, но... скучать по нему? Это было... чем-то невероятным, не так ли? Мог ли он действительно назвать это чувство пустоты, окружающее его сердце, тоской по кому-то?

(Вспыхнуло воспоминание, и в двадцатый раз он вспомнил тот прекрасный вечер, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Его щеки покраснели, и детектив проклял себя за то, что думал об этом так же часто, как и расспрашивал о воре.

Ну, это определенно становилось опасным.)

Обычно бесшумность, присутствующая в университетской библиотеке, приносила бы ему спокойствие во время исследований, но чем больше он вкладывал свои собственные эмоции, тем труднее становилось. Он решил, что будет лучше вернуться на станцию и пойти домой. Всякий раз, когда ему не хотелось быть там, он шёл в библиотеку, наслаждаясь видом осени, проявляющейся через падающие оранжевые листья, и заката, отбрасывающего свои краски в небо.

Когда он шел к выходу из библиотеки, что-то шло прямо на него и внезапно Шуичи обнаружил, что упал на холодный пол. – Ауч... – Подняв глаза он увидел что врезалось в него и встретился взглядом с фиалковыми глазами, волосами цвета сливы и страдальческим выражением лица.

– Эй! Смотри куда идёшь, здесь вообще-то люди пытаются добраться до нужного места без падений на их задницу! – Юноша опустил свои большие наушники с головы на шею, пристально глядя на детектива.

– А... Эм... Извини, – Должен ли он быть тем, кому надо извиняться...? Он тут же встал и протянул руку, чтобы помочь другому подняться с пола. Шуичи на мгновение задержал взгляд на парне: невысокого роста, намного ниже самого Шуичи, демонстрирует сочетание черного и белого цветов, словно шахматная доска и её фигуры.

 _Этот парень_... Он...

– ....с того поезда, – он позволил предложению ускользнуть, когда его осенило.

– А? – Их глаза снова встретились, фиолетовые столкнулись с серыми. Его глаза напоминали ему красивые сверхновые звезды в безграничной вселенной, ожидающие момента, когда кто-то исследует их.

– А, я просто... вспомнил, что видел тебя раньше. В поезде. Думаю это был ты...?

– Не, возможно это был мой брат-близнец, – лёгкое "а?" вырвалось из Шуичи, показывая его смущение. Зачем сюда впутывать брата-близнеца... – Шучу! Это была _ложь_. Знаешь, люди используют поезда, чтобы куда-нибудь добраться, так что возможно? Это намного веселее! Ходить пешком так скучно!

Чем больше мальчик говорил, тем сильнее дергался глаз детектива, о чём бы тот ни говорил. Будучи в растерянности, он даже не стал бы объяснять, что чувствовал после всей этой болтовни... Кто же был этот человек, на которого он так случайно наткнулся?..?

– Я понятия не имею кто ты! – Палец, направленный прямо на лицо Шуичи, застал его врасплох и заставил отступить назад. Тот, похоже, заметил это и ухмыльнулся детективу. – Нишиши... Пожалуй я представлюсь. Я Оума Кокичи.

– О-оу... Меня зовут Сайхара... Сайхара Шуичи. – Изо всех сил стараясь не бормотать, он представился юноше... _Оуме-куну_ , поправил он себя. Это была, безусловно, самая необычная встреча с кем-либо прежде; конечно, не каждый день ты сталкиваешься с кем-то по пути из библиотеки, и с вами начинают дружескую (если можно так выразиться) беседу после того, как на вас кричали и дразнили. Хотя, думая об этом, того, что Оума говорил в течение пяти минут в одиночку было достаточно, чтобы подумать о том, что он сам не был тем, кого можно было бы описать как кого-то нормального.

– Сайхара? – Выражение лица Оумы стало озадаченным, затем внезапно посветлело, как будто он что-то понял. – Тот самый Сайхара, знаменитый детектив, о котором все говорят? Вау, знаменитость! – Это комментарий вызвал легкий румянец на щеках Шуичи; конечно, он слышал такого рода слова от бесчисленных людей, но... – Но разве всё это не пустые разговоры? – Оума хихикнул, на его лице появилось озорное выражение. 

Детектив остановился на секунду. Как Шуичи должен на это ответить? Не прошло и пятнадцати минут с тех пор, как они встретились, а Оума уже начал строить догадки? Он признавал, что не так велик, как многие другие профессионалы в этой области, и иногда сомневался в своих способностях (на самом деле, назовите это недостатком самоуважения, но он тоже хотел бы не иметь с этим дело), но он продолжал учиться каждый день, и гордился тем, что разгадывает тайны и дела. Кроме того, он никогда не мог хвастаться своими достижениями.

Оума заметил молчание Шуичи и решил вмешаться. – Боже, ты действительно тупой. Я заставил тебя слишком много думать? – Ещё один из его детских смешков вырвался из него. – Это тоже была ложь! Ты не должен верить всему, что говорят люди!

На секунду Шуичи подумал, что он сделал, чтобы встретить такого странного парня. Это было за пределами всего, что он когда-либо видел... Ложь за ложью, шутка за шуткой – этого было достаточно, чтобы вымотать его до конца дня. Прежде чем он успел окликнуть другого мальчика, Оума помахал ему рукой и побежал по коридору.

– Упс, мне надо идти. Я уже опаздываю. Увидимся, Сайхара-чан!

Как только Оума скрылся из виду, Шуичи испустил самый тяжелый вздох, который он сдерживал, пытаясь придумать, что же произошло за эти двадцать три минуты и пошел на станцию.

***

Встреча с Оумой Кокичи была, пожалуй, было самым странным поворотом судьбы в жизни Сайхары Шуичи.

Он бы предположил, что их столкновение в библиотеке было мгновением, которое он мог бы забыть, как будто ничего не было, и продолжил бы свою обычную жизнь, занимаясь монотонной студенческой и утомительной детективной работой, как и всегда - за исключением, нет, это будет не так просто, учитывая, что с тех пор рядом с ним всегда будет юноша с волосами цвета темной лаванды, который будет придираться к нему всякий раз. Ложь и розыгрыши стали обычным делом для ушей Шуичи, Оума всегда находил способ подразнить его.

Оума был первым человеком, кто подошёл к нему, помимо его близких друзей Маки и Кайто (которого он знал уже пару лет, вместе учась в старшей школе) и другой девушки с уроков литературы (Акамацу Каэде, он вспомнил её имя, милая и нежная девушка с позитивной аурой, которая однажды во время перемены обратилась к Шуичи, когда тот был занят чтением книги и они немного поговорили, она добавила, что также играет на пианино в качестве хобби). Не самым естественным образом, но к присутствию Оумы он как-то он привык.

Однажды, Оума вновь нашёл Шуичи в библиотеке. В последнее время он часто ходил туда, в те дни, когда мог пропустить работу в офисе (как правило, он ходил туда только по выходным или в дни, когда занятий не было), он решил, что находиться дома становится слишком скучно. Осенние листья падали, и смех одногруппников снаружи всегда был для него успокаивающим, когда он работал там.

Фотографии были разбросаны по всему столу, за которым сидел Шуичи и Оума наугад взял одну из них, чтобы исследовать. На ней было изображено ночное небо и воздушный шар с нарисованной маской клоуна; на фотографии это выглядело не более чем белым пятном, но он мог сразу сказать, что это было. Конечно, как и все остальные, Оума знал о деле, связанном с тем, кого называли Главным Призрачным Вором Века. Он посмотрел на другие фотографии детектива с задумчивым выражением лица и пришел к выводу, что на большинстве из них изображено одно и то же белое пятно. – Эй, Сайхара-чан?

– Да? – Ответил Шуичи, не останавливая руку от записей в своей записной книжке и не глядя на Оуму, глубоко погруженный в свою работу. Прошло где-то три недели, почти месяц? с момента последних действий преступника, который обитал в его мыслях. Чувство пустоты внутри Шуичи продолжало расти, не то чтобы он признавался в этом кому-то ещё, но его начинало беспокоить, что вор ничего не сделал за такой большой промежуток времени.

– Почему ты всё ещё не поймал этого парня? – В обычном игривом голосе Оумы звучало неподдельное любопытство, что заставило Шуичи поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с фиалковыми глазами, которые вот уже несколько недель составляли ему компанию.

– Это... не так просто, – Шуичи вздохнул, пробегая глазами по нескольким фотографиям, которые полиция получила за последние несколько месяцев. – Он действительно талантлив. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что поймаю его, он всегда умудряется ускользнуть.

Оума хмыкнул, услышав это объяснение, не вполне убежденный словами детектива. – Держу пари, он не настолько хорош. Да даже я могу быть лучшим вором чем он! – Он положил фотографию, которую взял, рядом со всеми остальными и с ухмылкой повернулся к Шуичи. – Или может просто ты неуклюжий детектив? Нишиши~

Шуичи знал, что половина того, что говорит Оума, должно было раздражать его, поэтому он задумался, прежде чем что-то ответить (Оума тоже ничего не сказал, просто, как обычно, просто решил взглянуть на Шуичи). Однако беспокойство снова овладело им и он ощутил явное разочарование. Дело было даже не в раздражении, которое он испытывал к самому себе, думая, что не способен разгадать тайны, скрывающиеся за этой клоунской маской; дело было в том, что вор не показывал желания вернуться, и Шуичи признал, что было эгоистично идти по такому пути, учитывая справедливость, которую он сам отстаивал. Но он не мог не задаться вопросом, перестал ли вор интересоваться - ну, может он забыл обо всём, что у них было (погоня, танец, поцелуй), может быть, всё это было для него не более чем игрой, и, ого, когда это Шуичи стал так болезненно осознавать, что почувствовал такое сильное смятение от того, что он чувствовал к вору?

– Ах, как скучно, – Голос Оумы вернул Шуичи на землю. Он взял наушники и аккуратно положил их на свое законное место в ушах, а затем поднял свой рюкзак. – Повеселись с этим твоим вором.

Каждое действие, исходящее от Оумы, можно назвать странным, но Шуичи определенно мог подтвердить, что что-то было в тот момент, когда он ушел, ничего не говоря.

***

Словно в ответ на бессознательные мольбы Шуичи, на следующий день, в прекрасную субботу, когда солнце стояло в зените, ему позвонили из детективного агентства.

По сравнению с университетом, в котором он учился, агентство и его офис были намного ближе к дому, примерно двадцать пять минут пешком и намного меньше, если ехать на велосипеде, что Шуичи и сделал. Он быстро собрал все необходимые материалы, папки с делами и тому подобное, и выбежал на улицу к своему велосипеду, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках. У них не было никаких причин звонить ему, если это не касалось конкретно _этого_ дела ( _его_ дела, осмелится ли он называть это так), дела, которое надолго застоялось, дела, которое заставляет желудок Шуичи переворачиваться снова и снова.

Добравшись до агентства, он как можно быстрее спрыгнул с велосипеда, там его встретили начальник и его дядя.

– Дядя! – Не каждый день Шуичи встречался со своим дядей, тем, кто позволил ему познать красоту разгадывания тайн, поскольку тот работал в другом агентстве, более известном в городе и, по-видимому, он был в хороших отношениях с его боссом. Большинство детективов на самом деле были осторожны и соперничали друг с другом, к большой нелюбви Шуичи, который считал, что все должны собраться вместе, если это необходимо, чтобы раскрыть большое дело. Счастье взяло верх над ним, и он побежал встречать дядю с самой широкой улыбкой на лице.

– А, Шуичи-кун, – его дядя улыбнулся в ответ. – Я зашел, чтобы передать информацию по делу, но... – Его внимание переключилось на босса Шуичи, который, в свою очередь, озабоченно посмотрел на него. Шуичи тоже взглянул на своего босса. – Сайхара... Возможно, ты захочешь взглянуть на это.

В руках у него была изящная визитка с шахматным рисунком и клоунской маской, эту звезду, слезу и улыбку он узнавал везде, с этой маской он был хорошо знаком. С визиткой была и красная роза. Шуичи взял визитку и перевернул её, чтобы прочитать содержимое.

_Двенадцать юных девочек и один парень; через два дня их улыбки будут похищены._

Это было то, чего ждал Шуичи на протяжении всего месяца.

(Шуичи был уверен, что волнение, которое было видно на его лице, вероятно, касалось его босса и дяди, так как он не мог заставить себя скрыть все это. Если они и заметили это, то решили промолчать.)

– Есть какие-нибудь идеи о том, что происходит теперь, Сайхара? – Сказал его босс, возвращая его в реальность.

Двенадцать юных девочек и один парень... Учитывая использование слова "юные", оно должно означать что... девочки и парень - это семья? Казалось маловероятным, что такая большая толпа может быть кем-то еще, верно? В наши дни в семьях не бывает даже такого количества человек из-за обязанностей по воспитанию детей; люди жалуются, что иметь даже двух детей было само по себе трудной задачей. Следовательно, это должен был быть кто-то, у кого были условия, чтобы вырастить тринадцать детей—

Его поразила вспышка осознания. Он знал следующую цель вора.

– Да... И мне нужно позвонить прямо сейчас.

***

Когда его взгляд упал на особняк Амами, Шуичи потерял дар речи.

Амами были известны тем, что устраивали благотворительные вечеринки по всей стране, будучи добросердечными людьми. В отличие от многих других богатых семей, которые относились к деньгам как к навязчивой идее, которую они не могли отпустить, они использовали свои средства для комфорта и счастья других, и все хорошо отзывались о них. Говорили, что наследник, молодой человек лет двадцати, Амами Рантаро, был единственным сыном, рожденным от брака нынешнего главы семьи и его любимой жены, а остальные их дети были младшими девочками. Также говорилось, что он настоящий авантюрист, постоянно выезжающий из страны и исследующий опасные места.

Перед детективом появилась горничная, возможно, чтобы помочь ему и провести в особняк. Она была прекрасной леди, подумал Шуичи, казавшейся ненамного старше самого детектива. Она представилась как Тодзе Кируми, и уточнила, что уже давно работает на Амами, когда открыла дверь главного входа в особняк.

Если снаружи огромный особняк лишал его дара речи, то внутри у него сразу перехватило дыхание. Перед ним была лестница, разделявшаяся на две части - налево и направо, прямо над его головой висела гигантская люстра, освещавшая комнату, и были двери, которые он мог найти везде. У лестницы стояли цветы в изящных горшках, за ними, казалось, ухаживали каждый день. Перед ним стоял парень примерно того же возраста, что и Шуичи, но немного выше ростом. Он обернулся, когда горничная окликнула его молодым господином, и Шуичи решил, что это и есть тот самый наследник.

– О, Тодзе-сан, спасибо что привела его ко мне, – Он мягко улыбнулся Тодзе. Горничная извинилась и вернулась к своим обязанностям, напомнив хозяину, что если ему что-то понадобится, то пусть позовёт её. По крайней мере, Шуичи должен был признать, что окружающая обстановка заставляла его чувствовать себя немного напуганно и неуместно. Это был первый раз, когда он пришел в дом кого-то столь важного для общества и это было нормально - чувствовать себя так. – Добро пожаловать в дом Амами, – Амами поднял руку для рукопожатия. – Меня зовут Амами Рантаро.

– А-ах, – Пробормотал Шуичи, беря руку наследника в свою. – Я-я Сайхара Шуичи, ученик детектива... Приятно познакомится, Амами-сан.

– Мне тоже, – улыбка никогда не покидала лицо Амами. Его окружала успокаивающая аура, которая заставляла остыть следы тревоги, присутствующие в Шуичи. Он был человеком, с которым легко поговорить, что очень помогало. Теперь, стоя с ним лицом к лицу, Шуичи заметил зелёный оттенок в волосах собеседника, его глаза были того же цвета а в ушах была куча пирсинга. Он был одет довольно обычно: простая толстовка с капюшоном под джинсовой курткой и джинсы. Должно быть, у богатства есть свои преимущества, предположил он. – Спасибо за то, что пришли, как и просили.

– Всё в порядке, – Шуичи легко улыбнулся, – Я гоняюсь за этим вором уже несколько месяцев... Так что для меня в этом нет ничего нового. У меня уже есть представление о том, что ему может быть нужно, – Это привлекло внимание Амами, он кивнул, чтобы детектив продолжить говорить. – Ну... У вас есть... что-то типа семейного портрета?

– Да, есть, – Амами указал на лестницу перед ними, и Шуичи был чрезвычайно удивлен произведением искусства, с которым встретился глазами. Огромная горизонтальная картина, нарисованная маслом, висела на стене. На семейном портрете действительно были изображены те, кого он ожидал увидеть - Амами и его двенадцать сестёр, все они грациозно улыбались. Это была просто картина, но по какой-то причине в их нежных выражениях лица было что-то, что невозможно выразить словами. Что ж, это были улыбки, за которыми охотится вор.

Шуичи объяснил ситуацию Амами, указывая на цель вора. Амами ответил, что у него самого уже есть смутное представление о том, что из всех вещей это должен быть портрет; хотя это, казалось бы, недавно появившийся предмет, но тем не менее это было семейное сокровище, и имело значение для всей семьи. Детектив пообещал наследнику постараться, чтобы картина оставалась в полной безопасности.

Амами объяснил Шуичи, как делится особняк: помимо очевидных комнат для членов семьи, там было несколько комнат для гостей (что ставило вопрос о том, насколько огромным должен быть особняк, там должны быть комнаты для всех тринадцати детей, родителей Амами и для гостей..? Однако Шуичи предпочел промолчать), обширное поле позади особняка, украшенное всевозможными цветами, ведущее к лесу, окружающему здание, и кладовая в подвале (Амами упомянул о том, что именно там они хранят всё свое золото, поскольку было много мошенников, которые желали богатства семьи и Шуичи внезапно застыл; должен ли наследник выдавать такую информацию, учитывая, что возможно придёт вор..? Амами от души рассмеялся и признался, что это была просто шутка, чтобы поднять настроение).

Наступление вечера ограбления теперь было вопросом времени. 

(Тревога Шуичи не давала ему уснуть ни в ту ночь, ни в следующую, нервозность и возбуждение смешались вместе, и это чувство тоски глубоко внутри него всё росло и росло.)

***

Полицейские окружили каждый угол, который он мог видеть в особняке, вместе с охранниками, нанятыми нынешним главой Амами.

Конечно, это был не первый раз в недолгой карьере Шуичи в качестве детектива, но он сталкивался с несколькими подобными случаями. И, принимая во внимание преступника, которому они противостояли, и бесконечное количество раз, когда никто не мог остановить его, начинало становиться очевидным, почему необходимо иметь защиту по всему периметру. Шуичи извинился перед несколькими полицейскими и направился в особняк, где на главной площади стояли охранники. Семейный портрет, который, по словам вора, был целью этого вечера, все ещё находился на том же месте у перекрестка лестницы.

(Его сердцебиение ускорилось сильнее, сильнее и _сильнее_ , чем дольше он стоял в коридоре, терпеливо ожидая подходящего момента, тем больше тревога охватывала его ноги, руки и все тело, заставляя его слегка дрожать.)

Несмотря на то, что он потратил много часов на поиски возможных стратегий для кражи со стороны вора, детектив так и не пришел к какому-либо конкретному выводу, за исключением того факта, что вору действительно нравилось устраивать шоу каждый раз, когда он что-то крал. С момента отправки визитки до совершения взлома и до того момента, когда тот улетит в ночную завесу звёзд - всё это была всего лишь игровая площадка для загадки в белом.

Он так легко овладевает всем, чего хочет.

(Точно так же, как он украл сердце Шуичи.)

_Щелчок._

Все присутствующие на входе встревожились вскоре после того, как дым заполнил комнату, полностью блокируя их зрение от того, что произойдёт. Некоторые недоумевали, почему дым появился из ниоткуда, некоторые осознавали ситуацию, но только один человек быстро пришел в себя - детектив Сайхара Шуичи. Он заметил гранату прямо у своих ног, окрашенную в белый цвет со смайликом на нём. Похоже, она была ничем иным как отвлекающим маневром, без намерений причинить вред, что также было типичным для того, кто стоял за этим трюком.

Осмотрев особняк два дня назад вместе с Амами, Шуичи был знаком с расположением окон, поэтому он побежал так быстро, как только мог и дотянулся до тех, что были наверху лестницы, прямо у портрета. Осторожно, чтобы не споткнуться, он успешно открыл два главных окна, и дым начал рассеиваться. Когда видимость вновь стала ясной, он обратили внимание на единственную вещь, которая имела значение, единственную, которую они защищали.

От семейного портрета Амами не осталось ничего, кроме рамы, в которой она стояла.

Осознание этого факта вызвало на лицах присутствующих отчаяние. Они громко проклинали собственную некомпетентность и невыполнение своих обязанностей. – Ищите преступника снаружи! Он должен быть где-то поблизости! – Крик наполнил комнату, и охранники направились к выходу из особняка.

Но... подождите. Нет. Это было тем, на что охотился вор. Так и должно быть. Чтобы они повернулись спиной и обыскали весь периметр особняка, оставив главный вход без охраны. Чтобы никто не остался в комнате. Если рассуждать логически, то на это не хватило бы времени. Было очевидно, что невозможно снять картину таких больших размеров за те несколько секунд, пока дым оставался в воздухе. Портрет не был украден - по крайней мере пока, он все ещё должен быть здесь... Верно?

– Нишиши...

К тому времени, как Шуичи понял это, он повернулся на каблуках, понимая, что в коридоре уже совсем один и никого не было, кроме угрозы, которая преследовала его во сне, стоя прямо посреди лестницы.

– Приветик, Сайхара-чан~! – Тот, по голосу которого (так сильно скучал) он узнал бы его отовсюду, говорил так небрежно. Он никогда не изменится, не так ли? Всегда готов посмеяться над детективом, скрывая личность за маской клоуна. – Ты скучал по мне? Прошло много времени, не так ли?

(Если бы Шуичи не знал об их ролях в этой истории, он бы ответил "Да, это так" или, возможно, осмелился бы признаться другому, что заставлять его ждать больше одного месяца было более чем достаточной пыткой для его сердца.)

Не обращая внимания на слова вора и переходя прямо к делу, сохраняя свою маску уверенности (сосредоточься, сосредоточься, _сосредоточься_ ), Шуичи начал раскрывать секрет трюка вора на сегодняшний вечер. – Ты чем-то скрыл картину. Наверное, большим плащом... Чтобы все выглядело так, будто ты на самом деле её украл. Но она всё ещё тут. – Его палец указал на предположительно поддельную пустоту в стене особняка Амами. – Ты просто ждал, когда все покинут комнату и ты мог зайти и украсть её.

Шуичи на несколько мгновений погрузился в молчание. Ну... его теория должна быть верной... Ничто другое не могло иметь смысла, не смотря на то, что вор часто менял тактику. 

– Прекрасная дедукция, прямо как и всегда, Сайхара-чан! – Вор хихикнул над пуленепробиваемой логикой детектива, разрушающий мир, установившийся в воздухе. Ах, детектив никогда не переставал его забавлять. – Конечно, возможно я так и сделал! А может и нет! Кто скажет "да или нет"? Он спустился по лестнице как ребенок, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Мозг Шуичи начал обдумывать план, как вырваться из когтей вора и в то же время поймать его, принимая во внимание все возможные способы, с помощью которых тот мог бы убежать. Он старался не показывать признаков слабости (хотя, по правде говоря, ему действительно было трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда его сердце либо ускорялось, либо продолжало пропускать удары) и внимательно оглядывался по сторонам.

– Кого ты собираешься позвать на помощь, Сайхара-чан? Знаешь, все двери и окна заперты... И ты здесь совсем один... Как потерявшаяся овечка в логове волка. – По спине детектива пробежал холодок. Так всё и было... Но если всё в комнате было заперто вором, значит он мог легко открыть всё заново и раствориться в ночном небе как и всегда.

Как ни странно, вор ничего не сделал. Он просто стоял перед детективом, слегка напевая себе под нос.

Все было точно так же, как в ту ночь в музее, в комнате, где только картины и скульптуры свидетельствовали об их общей "близости" - Шуичи восхищался человеком за маской в моменты, когда они были вместе в тишине. Восхищался тем, насколько он невысокий. Восхищался его силой воли и силой, чтобы как-то пережить эти ограбления. И снова он проваливался в свою собственную бездну мыслей, желая узнать всё до мельчайших подробностей о загадке, стоящей перед ним.

Шуичи интересно, чего же вор хотел на этот раз.

(Ах.

Он вновь собирался поиграть с ним, не правда ли?)

– Прости за то, что я собираюсь сделать, – Ухмылка и внезапный щелчок его пальцев в перчатках. Темнота завладела взглядом детектива, и спустя мгновение он услышал щелчок, и его руки внезапно оказались за спиной, удерживаемые от каких-либо действий. Какая-то сила быстро повалила его на землю, удерживая за руки, не позволяя Шуичи действовать против давящей на него силы. – ...или нет! Нишиши~!

Его игривый голос был не выше шепота и находился у самого уха, а рука лежала на подбородке Шуичи, приподнимая его голову вверх. Детективу вообще не было что-либо видно; независимо от того, как сильно его глаза пытались сфокусироваться, не было ни варианта, чтобы видеть в темноте, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы протестовать. Вор был как наркотик, вызывающий привыкание, который он вынужден принимать, как яд, циркулирующий в его венах. – Найди меня, мой любимый детектив. Конечно, если сможешь. 

(Вор был так близок к нему. Его дыхание ощущалось на шее, такое тёплое, такое приятное. Ах, он снял маску клоуна, чтобы просто шептать ему на ухо? Как легко было бы повернуться и прикоснуться своими сухими губами к нежно-розовым губам вора? Это была такая удобная ситуация, если подумать: они вдвоем посреди темноты одного из самых больших особняков во всей стране.

Внезапно эти разговоры о запретных романах, о которых обычно говорили девушки, пробудили в Шуичи немного здравого смысла.)

С этими словами вор скрылся, оставив детектива на холодном полу особняка. К тому времени, когда зажегся свет, охранники уже вернулись, но нашли только Шуичи в наручниках за спиной, с выражением разочарования и недоверия на лице. Однако, как ни странно, всеобщее внимание привлек тот факт, что портрет, который, как говорили, был целью вора, остался на своем месте, не причинив никакого ущерба изящным деталям улыбающихся девушек и юноши.

Однако сердце Шуичи чувствовало, что оно было схвачено в сотый раз.

***

Когда зазвонил будильник, было уже половина десятого утра.

Шуичи протянул руку к своему телефону, чтобы отключить непрерывный звонок и случайно резко ударил рукой по тумбочке. Это всё из-за сонливости, но он даже не смог заснуть снова. Он разблокировал свой телефон после отключения назойливого шума, медленно позволяя глазам привыкнуть к свету в его комнате. "1 Новое Сообщение — Момота Кайто" было написано на экране телефона. Он нажал "Открыть", чтобы прочесть сообщение.

_"бро! как прошла прошлая ночь? давай позже встретимся в том же месте"_

Одного упоминания о "прошлой ночи" было достаточно, чтобы Шуичи зарычал в подушку и ещё глубже зарылся в постели. Он не хотел вспоминать, как в очередной раз чувствовал себя униженно после того, как не смог поймать вора. Он был прямо там, прямо перед ним, так близко и в то же время так далеко, как и каждый раз, когда они сталкивались лицом к лицу.

(Прикосновение руки в перчатке и дыхание на его шее всё ещё остались на коже. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы это длилось подольше... Он ударился головой о подушку, его щеки горели.)

Пока он лежал в постели, жалуясь и бормоча о своих собственных ошибках, одно было точно: сегодня были занятия в университете, и он не мог позволить себе пропустить их. Он никогда не пропускал занятия без причины, но его разум кричал, чтобы он провёл остаток дня крепко спящим, уютно устроившись на тёплой постели. – Ух... – Заставив себя встать, Шуичи направился в ванную, чтобы переодеться, собирая по дороге одежду (типичный тёмно-лазурный пиджак, которого он так любил, простую рубашку и штаны) и позаботиться о его обычном утреннем затруднительном положении.

(В последнее время он просыпался от необходимости справлять нужду каждый день. Что было, в общем-то, совершенно нормально.

Не то чтобы он мечтал о ком-то или о чём-то. Нет. Определенно нет.)

Он быстро схватил ключи от дома и открыл входную дверь, где его встретил холодный осенний ветер. Шуичи находил это в некотором смысле утешительным; место, где находился его дом, было мирным. В настоящее время он жил один (даже живя с родителями, он проводил больше времени либо в одиночестве, либо с дядей, поскольку они всегда были заняты своей работой, так что в конце концов это его нисколько не беспокоило). Вид птиц, улетающих в ясное бирюзовое небо, принёс ему ощущение счастья и свободы.

Вспомнив, как уже поздно, он запер дверь и направился на станцию, проверяя время по своим наручным часам (ровно без пятнадцати десять). Занятия всегда были на первом месте, чем все остальное, даже чем его детективная работа, поскольку он был увлечённым студентом. Он полагал, что вскоре ему придётся пойти в свой офис, чтобы написать отчет о событиях прошлой ночи, которые, однако, искренне не нравились ему из-за депрессии после ограбления.

Станция всегда была переполнена примерно в семь или восемь утра, когда взрослые спешили на работу или подростки направлялись в школу, а жизненные обязанности ложились на их плечи. Учитывая, что Шуичи уже почти в десять утра садился на поезд, идущий в университет, людей в округе было не так много, и воздух легко заполнял его легкие. Поезд прибыл ровно без пяти десять, и Шуичи зашёл внутрь, заняв место поближе ко входу.

Наушники с шахматным рисунком привлекли его внимание через несколько секунд после того, как он сел, и Шуичи заметил своими глазами юношу, который был рядом с ним в течение последних нескольких недель. Оума Кокичи, казалось, сосредоточенно рисовал что-то, прижимая свой скетчбук к груди, как и всякий раз, когда он сталкивался с ним. Всякий раз, когда Шуичи находил Оуму в своем собственном мире, как сейчас, он раздумывал, стоит ли ему пойти и поздороваться, или же не мешать вдохновению Оумы.

Был ли Оума одиночкой? Шуичи никогда раньше его не видел ни с кем, кроме него самого. Честно говоря, Шуичи никогда его не видел в кампусе университета до, эм, дня, когда они столкнулись друг с другом в библиотеке. В его скетчбуке было что-то, что заинтересовало детектива.

Запомнив это, Шуичи наполнился нужной ему храбрости и направился к Оуме, надеясь, что не потревожит его. – Д-доброе утро, Оума-кун.

Оума оторвал взгляд от скетчбука, взглянув на говорящего с ним. – Утречкаааа, Сайхара-чан! – Он одарил его улыбкой, явно искренней. Среди всего, что говорил ему Оума, было трудно сказать, что было правдой, а что нет, включая чувства. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что в огромной вселенной фиолетовых глаз Оумы, заполненных звездной пылью и туманностями, что он наслаждался обществом Шуичи.

Шуичи, приблизившись к нему, был полностью поглощён рисунками Оумы. Похоже, он добавлял детали скетчу, который он уже нарисовал в своем скетчбуке; это был перспективный вид ночного города, полного жизни. На заднем плане была луна, круглая и огромная, а также то, что, как предположил Шуичи, должно было быть звездами. Он замер, это напомнило ему о вечерах, когда он встречался лицом к лицу со своим соперником и пытался справится с собственным сердцебиением, когда он бежал, бежал и бежал за преступником в белом, чей плащ развевался, когда тот бежал от детектива. В каком-то смысле от этого на его сердце стало теплее и лёгкая улыбка появилась на лице.

– Эй соня, ты все ещё спишь?

Голос Оумы вырвал Шуичи из его раздумий, и тот понял, что, вероятно, было жутко, когда он замолчал и начал улыбаться без всякой причины. – П-прости... Я просто смотрел на твой скетчбук. Ты действительно талантливый, Оума-кун.

– Нишиши~ Это ещё ничего! – гордо ответил Оума. – Я даже рисовал для знаменитостей и мои работы есть в музеях! У меня есть фанаты по всему миру.

– С-серьёзно? Это правда? – Шуичи искренне обдумывал это в течение двух секунд.

– Не, я шучу, – Оума хихикнул. Шуичи вздохнул; чтож, это его вина, что он попался на такую очевидную уловку. В свою защиту можно сказать, что Оума не обладал достаточными навыками, чтобы поставить земной шар на колени своими работами. – Боже, Сайхара-чан, тебя так легко обмануть. Мне от этого становится тааак скучно.

Шуичи только слабо усмехнулся, не найдя ни одной причины извиняться за то, что был одурачен Оумой. Несмотря на то, что он был детективом, он в каком-то смысле был невиновен. Даже зная, что больше половины того, о чем говорил Оума (если не всё), было ложью, он чувствовал, что был ими тронут. Оума начал листать страницы своего скетчбука, внимательно рассматривая их. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Шуичи мог взглянуть на то, что рисовал Оума; казалось, что он сосредоточился в основном на теме космоса (что заставило Шуичи задуматься, что возможно, если бы Оума и Кайто встретились, они могли бы стать хорошими друзьями) и, что довольно любопытно, на цирке (или так он предположил по наброскам нескольких концепт-артов людей в эксцентричных одеждах и паре масок).

– Сайхара-чан?

Шуичи снова повернулся к Оуме и увидел таинственную искорку в его глазах, полных скрытых звезд. Рисунок, на котором остановилась Оума, просто изображал два силуэта, обращенных друг к другу, без каких-либо деталей, кроме ещё большего количества звёзд и луны.

– Не думаешь, что идея о тайном романе призрачного вора и детектива была бы очень забавной?

Прежде чем он успел отреагировать и дать ответ, поезд прибыл на остановку, нужную для Оумы и Шуичи, причём первый немедленно спрыгнул со своего места и умчался прочь, а второй стоял ошарашенный, не понимая, почему Оума Кокичи задал подобный вопрос.

***

– Харумаки... Пожалуйста, сделай домашку за меня...

– ...Тебе что, пять лет?

Отчаявшийся Момота Кайто, который продолжал смотреть на задачи по физике в своей тетради, как будто они были его смертельным врагами, и усталая Харукава Маки, которая, в свою очередь, должна была справляться со своим парнем, забивающим на задания, оказались в том же месте встречи вместе с Сайхарой Шуичи, который, казалось, был потерян где-то в своих собственных мыслях. Как обычно, запах кофейных зерен наполнял воздух вокруг них, что всегда дарило им ощущение комфорта в кофейне.

– Если ты не хочешь делать своё задание, то зачем выбирал астрономию? Маки посмотрела на Кайто и его отсутствие мотивации. По крайней мере, она всегда вовремя выполняла своё домашнее задание.

– Космос нуждается во мне, Харумаки! Звёздному Светилу нужно исследовать целую вселенную! Если бросить это, то всё было зря!

Вместо того, чтобы больше беспокоиться о своих заданиях или отвечать Маки дальше (на что она раздраженно сказала «идиот»), Кайто увидел оцепенение Шуичи и позвал его. – Эй? Земля вызывает Шуичи? Бро? Ты здесь?

– А... Прости, Момота-кун, – Шуичи махнул рукой в сторону Кайто и Маки, давая понять, что он действительно с ними. По крайней мере физически. Его мысли были где-то далеко-далеко.

– Что с твоим лицом? – Спросил Кайто, выглядя озадаченным.

– Ты опять думаешь о нём? – Как и всегда, Маки была самой проницательной из них троих, не смотря на то, что Шуичи был детективом. Помимо своей пугающей ауры, она обладала даром заботиться о других, что постоянно вынуждало её нянчиться с Кайто и Шуичи.

– О, точно, – Кайто щелкнул пальцами, внезапно почувствовав себя просветленным относительно того, что могло бы обременять его лучшего друга. – Что произошло прошлой ночью? Ты нам так не рассказал. 

Детектив вздохнул и поудобнее устроился в кресле, играя с кружкой своего кофе со сливками. Он начал объяснять ситуацию с самого начала: как была отправлена визитка, касающаяся сокровища в особняке Амами и что это был первый знак вора за месяц. Как он познакомился с наследником семьи Амами (и добавил, что он примерно их возраста и был очень позитивным). Как в ночь ограбления вор снова сбежал, оказавшись так близко к Шуичи, оставив его одного в темноте, закованного в наручники. Когда рассказ дошел до этой части, то он заметил, что выражения лиц Кайто и Маки сменились на что-то, что Шуичи даже не мог прочитать.

– Бро... – Кайто положил свою руку на плечо Шуичи, выражение его лица разрывалось между столькими эмоциями. О боже. Может Шуичи сказал слишком много. – Это... чертовски извращённо— 

Если бы это не было почти как константа, Шуичи бы забеспокоился о благополучии Кайто после того, как его девушка чуть не отправила его в забытье. Не говоря уже о том, что щеки Шуичи почти со скоростью света стали красными, как помидор, когда Кайто произнес это.

– В л-любом случае... Вот всё, что произошло.

– Неудивительно, что ты так подавлен, – После удара в живот, полученного от Маки, Кайто заставил себя сесть как следует, кашляя между словами. Шуичи не мог не думать о той силе, которая была вложена в этот удар... – Но ты мужчина, Шуичи! Ты должен смотреть правде в глаза!

 _"Это то, чем я занимаюсь уже несколько месяцев"_ вот что хотел ответить Шуичи, но вместо этого промолчал, только кивнув. Чтобы больше не погружаться в свои мысли, он поднял с пола рюкзак и принялся искать телефон. Как только он нашел его, то начал возиться с ним и щелкнул по галерее. В ней была пара фотографий с ним, Кайто и Маки, когда они втроём решили отправиться на экскурсию вместе (Кайто тогда был за рулем своей машины, громко гремела музыка из радио, когда они выезжали из города в лес неподалеку), и фотографии с ним и его одногруппницей Каэде (она всегда говорила – Сайхара-кун, дай мне свой телефон! – включала фронтальную камеру, приблизившись к Шуичи и улыбалась самой доброй улыбкой для снимка).

Что было еще более удивительно, так это случайная фотография его и Оумы, которую он обнаружил в папке. Он совершенно не помнил, когда они фотографировались. 

– А...? – С сомнением он открыл фотографию. Снимок был сделан под таким углом, что внизу виднелась только половина лица Оумы, а Шуичи находился далеко на заднем плане. А, это было с того самого дня в библиотеке, где ему предстояло распределить бесчисленные изображения вора. Он даже не заметил, как он взял его телефон только чтобы сделать фотографию.

(Шуичи вспомнил, что Оума в тот день вёл себя странно. Конечно, его обычное проказливое "я" всё ещё выпендривалось, когда тот высмеивал детектива, но тогда в нём было что-то странное. Что-то, о чём можно было только гадать. Что-то скрытое среди лжи и звёздных глаз.

Что-то, что заставило Шуичи задуматься, не хочет ли Оума, чтобы кто-то протянул ему руку помощи.)

Шуйчи почувствовал удар в бок, увидев, что Кайто и Маки повернулись к нему, заглядывая в его телефон.

– А это ещё кто? – Кайто был первым, кто спросил о парне с волосами цвета сливы.

– Его зовут Оума Кокичи, – Шуичи взглянул на Кайто, а затем снова на экран своего телефона, где всё ещё была открыта фотография. – Я случайно встретил его несколько недель назад... Мы столкнулись друг с другом в библиотеке.

– Оума Кокичи... – Mаки повторила это имя. – Думаю, я слышала о нём раньше. – В отличии от многих девушек она была не из тех, кто любит сплетни. Она всегда сидела одна на своих занятиях и не заботилась о нужде поболтать, кроме того, это было трудно, когда все были ужасно противными. Серьёзно, самым социализированным из них был Кайто, когда он не был со своими друзьями, то проводил большую часть времени в окружении людей.

– О, да! Слышал, что он из художественного курса и у него лучшие оценки, – Кайто продолжил с того места, где остановилась Маки. – Похоже он редко посещает занятия и делает что хочет. Я никогда не видел его лично.

" _Похоже, Оума нормальный_ " подумал про себя Шуичи. Это также подтверждало его собственные сомнения относительно Оумы; если даже Момота Кайто, социальная бабочка, обожаемый многими, не был знаком с Оумой Кокичи, зная исключительно его имя и где он учился, то это должно было означать, что большую часть времени он был один (когда он не был с Шуичи, конечно).

(Честно говоря, это слегка расстроило Шуичи. Временами Оума становился невыносимым, его шутки шли направо, а ложь-налево, но он был тем, за кого Шуичи волновался.

Стоп. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он встретил Оуму, чтобы так сильно волноваться? Очевидно, его представление о времени пошло ко всем чертям.)

Шуичи нажал кнопку "заблокировать" на своём телефоне и засунул его обратно в рюкзак. Он громко вздохнул и продолжил задумчиво смотреть на свой кофе, наконец, взяв кружку и, спустя несколько мгновений, сделать глоток. Не было слова, чтобы описать, как его чувства были соединены воедино, это был гигантский эмоциональный беспорядок в глубине его сердца, который он совершенно не мог разобрать. Вор не оставлял его в покое, что бы он не делал, ему постоянно напоминали о хаосе, в котором он застрял.

Маки и Кайто отчетливо уловили меланхоничную атмосферу, окружавшую Шуичи, посмотрели друг другу в глаза, словно спрашивая, что в таком случае они могут сделать для своего друга. У вопроса не было ответа и оба посмотрели вниз. Взгляд Маки упал на тетрадь, лежавшую на столе.

– Момота... Твоя домашняя работа. Сделай её, – Медленно произнесла она и тон её речи стал почти таким же, как если бы она была готова убить его. – Сейчас же. 

Кайто взвизгнул, немного отступая от своего сиденья. – Харумакиии!

***

После того, как он с Кайто и Маки пошли разными путями (Кайто упомянул, что им нужно сделать кое-что вместе а Маки покраснела, когда Кайто взял её за руку), Шуичи вернулся в своё скромное уютное жилище.

Оно не было каким-то особенным, просто обычным. Спальня, гостиная, кухня и ванная. В его комнате также был небольшой балкон, на который он иногда выходил, просто чтобы оценить окружающий его вид. Его квартира давала всё что нужно Шуичи, пока тот жил один, она был убежищем, куда можно вернутся.

Он зашёл в свою комнату и положил свой рюкзак на кровать. По какой-то причине усталость овладела его телом, возможно, из-за того, что он не отдыхал должным образом. Если бы он мог, то показал бы пальцем на себя из прошлого (того, что был ранним утром) и сказал бы ему "нет, останься в кровати, ты тупица если хочешь выйти на улицу." Несколько часов спустя, повинуясь своему желанию, он упал спиной на кровать, бездумно глядя на потолок. Может быть, ему давно пора было что-нибудь повесить на стены. Не то чтобы это действительно важно.

Его мысли вернулись к (боже, _прекрати_ думать о нём хоть на секунду, взмолился Шуичи) тому, кто предположительно "украл его сердце". Его рука скользнула в рюкзак, чтобы взять фотографии, которые служили доказательством, чтобы раскрыть личность вора. Или, по крайней мере, пытались, потому что если и была вещь, которую фото не делали это помогали ему.

Были осмотрены все закоулки и щели, но никаких улик не нашлось. Вор был абсолютным мастером маскировки, неуловимым до самого конца. Пальцы Шуичи легонько прошлись вверх и вниз по фигуре на фотографии. Вор был подобен звезде во вселенной, которая сияла сильнее остальных. Почти как солнце, понял детектив, он чувствовал это тепло (он помнил прикосновения той ночью, когда его руки были в руке вора и наоборот, и они танцевали под звездами). Но больше всего он напоминал ему луну, завораживающую и прекрасную во всех смыслах, полную загадок, которые нужно разгадать.

....Завораживающий? Прекрасный? Чтож, он должен признать, что... у преступника в белом определённо был шарм. Он ведь не мог этого отрицать, не так ли? Может быть, именно поэтому Шуичи старался не отставать в их игре. Из-за ощущения трепета, которое вор вызвал в его сердце.

Может если то, что он чувствовал было влюблённостью, тогда Шуичи мог бы согласиться с этим.

Он поднёс фото ближе к лицу, затем к своим губам, закрывая глаза. Не было ни момента, когда детектив не воссоздал в своем воображении ту сцену в музее. Медленное прикосновение его рук, сладкий медовый привкус на губах, ощущение падения, падения, и падения, которое он не мог остановить.

(Было ли эгоистично с его стороны желать, чтобы его губы вновь встретились с губами вора?)

Когда он брал фотографии из своей сумки, они рассыпались по всей его кровати, что дало ему время, чтобы увидеть их все в сотый раз. Он перебирал фотографии, переключаясь между ними. Даже если они старались изо всех сил делать свою работу, полиция должна была найти людей для фотографирования улик получше, так как некоторые из фотографий были размытыми.

Ситуация на фотографиях вернула его мысли о набросках Оумы в его скетчбуке, тем самым, которые он разглядывал ранее. Художники всегда выражают эмоции через рисунки, не так ли? Значит ли это, что Оума пытается передать что-то через содержимое своего скетчбука? Мог ли Шуичи понять только по этому причины, по которым он так часто лжет? Или, может быть, просто узнать о нём больше?

(В памяти всплыл образ Оумы: закат, они остались лишь они вдвоем. Оума стоял рядом с ним у скамейки в парке кампуса, держа в руках скетчбук и вещи для рисования. Шуичи не помнил, по какой причине они там оказались, но всё было нормально.

Несмотря на великолепные оттенки заката и падающие листья, окружающие их, Оума сосредоточенно рисовал ночь.

– Ночь - это лучшая часть дня, – Начал Оума. – Солнце это хорошо, но истинная красота - это луна! Она тоже настоящая проказница. Но всё же я лучше неё! Нишиши~!

В кои-то веки его слова прозвучали так искренне, что Шуичи не смог сдержать улыбку на лице.)

Но... Почему Оума продолжает рисовать одно и то же снова и снова? Из того, что Шуичи узнал во время утренней поездки на поезде, это было то, на что он в основном фокусировался. Была ли здесь какая-то связь? Связь... с чем именно? С причиной? Почему он подверг сомнению значение рисунков Оумы, разве он не думал о воре пять секунд назад?

Он остановился. Вор? Оума? Луна? Звёзды...? Не думал ли он об этом слишком много? Он сходит с ума? Если так подумать, то это могло бы означать, что Оума восхищается вором... нет, он не мог, иначе бы заинтересовался, когда на днях смотрел на фотографии с Шуичи в библиотеке. Вместо этого у него была довольно странная реакция, которую Шуичи в тот момент не мог понять, и он оставил детектива одного. Его размышления усилились, когда он попытался связать вора и Оуму вместе, пытаясь найти смысл в этой сформированной теории.

_"Не думаешь, что идея о тайном романе призрачного вора и детектива была бы очень забавной?"_

О. Оума сказал это, не так ли.

Почему он вообще сказал нечто подобное?

Шуичи вспомнил, что Оума просматривал раскрашенные страницы и страницы с набросками в своём скетчбуке, и когда он задал этот вопрос, то остановился на странице с двумя силуэтами. Обычный мотив присутствовал и на рисунке. Если связать вопрос и набросок, то и вопрос имел бы смысл. Но зачем направлять Шуичи, а затем убегать? Оума Кокичи был, мягко говоря, уникальной личностью, но проведя время вместе с ним, он усвоил одну вещь, а именно то, что за его словами, как правило, скрывалась какая-то причина. Или к такому выводу привели его детективные заключения.

Так... Учитывая все обстоятельства встал вопрос: не пытается ли Оума привлечь внимание Шуичи, бросая эти тонкие намеки? Намеки, которые все это время были прямо у него под носом, но до сих пор не дававшие ему сложить два и два?

Действительно ли он близок к разгадке тайны, которая преследовала его уже несколько месяцев?

Может ли быть что... 

– ... _он_ всё время был рядом?

Его внимание привлекло мерцающее красное пятно, находившееся на полу его маленького балкона. Шуичи немедленно спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы проверить, что же это могло быть, и открыл окно, только чтобы увидеть розу, а под ней визитку. Та самая визитка с единственным в своем роде рисунком.

(Если он не потерял сознание прямо там, от того, как его сердцебиение ускорилось, то это было, скорее всего, из-за силы, что удерживала его от громкого крика.)

Он быстро поднял и розу и визитку, разворачивая её, чтобы прочитать послание.

_Я буду ждать тебя в королевстве, где правит флора и фауна._

Его мысли неслись со скоростью света. Это было... личное приглашение? Для него одного? Ведь нет никакого другого мотива послать визитку в дом Шуичи, не так ли? – Флора и фауна... Королевство... Хм...

Это была довольно очевидная загадка, над которой он даже не задумывался. На окраине города могло быть только одно место, которое подходило под это описание. Схватив свою куртку и ключи от дома, Шуичи отправился навстречу своей судьбе на велосипеде.

Настало время задернуть занавески в этом спектакле.

***

Королевские поля были хорошо известным садом в окрестностях города Шуичи. Несмотря на свою красоту днём, ночью он был так же ослепителен.

Если источники были верны, сад получил это название в честь иностранного короля, который прибыл в эту страну, чтобы защитить цветущие семена со своей родины, которые были весьма ценны. Здесь было множество видов цветов и деревьев, некоторые из которых Шуичи назвать мог, а некоторые нет. Биология была последним предметом, который действительно интересовал его, но цветы всегда были чем-то, что всех забавляло. Луна освещала широкое озеро, вода в котором была такой спокойной, насколько она могла быть.

Он приковал свой велосипед цепью к фонарному столбу неподалеку от калитки и рискнул забраться внутрь. Насколько ему было известно, этот сад имел обширную территорию, так что его цель могла быть где угодно и если он обыщет каждый уголок, то останется там до рассвета. Может быть, вор уже знал о присутствии детектива? 

– Ты всегда всё делаешь по-своему, верно? – Тихо сказал он, не обращаясь к кому-либо конкретно.

За деревьями позади него раздался смешок, а затем фигура вышла из своего укрытия. А. Так вот где он был.

– Почему же, я убедился, что мы одни, мой любимый детектив! Разве ты не рад этому? Я удивлён, что ты не привёл своих дружков-полицейских с собой... – Пропел он по-детски. – Не то чтобы это важно, я бы всё равно о них позаботился!

– Значит... – Начал Шуичи, с опаской глядя на вора. – Мы здесь только вдвоём?

– Ага! Где же будет веселье, если нашу игру прервут, верно?

Их игру, да? Это всегда была их игра - ослепительный детектив, преследующий неуловимого вора, как кошка с мышкой. Несмотря на то, что он говорил себе, что должен оставаться сосредоточенным, Шуичи не мог заставить свои ноги двигаться, очевидно, застыв на месте, когда вор подошел к нему.

– Расслабься, расслабься, я не собираюсь что-либо делать. Или собираюсь? Кто знает! У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, Сайхара-чан~?

Самое меньшее, что он мог себе представить - это то, что вор выкинет такой же трюк, как тогда, в особняке Амами, внезапно выключив все лампы. Было ли возможно сделать это, учитывая размеры сада? Возможно, всё что угодно было возможно для человека за маской. Поверженный и без ответа, Шуичи отрицательно покачал головой.

– О, какая жалость. Тогда...

Вор склонился перед Шуичи, и на лице последнего отразилась смесь недоумения и смущения, когда рука другого оказалась прямо перед ним.

– Не окажешь ли мне честь потанцевать с тобой, мой любимый детектив?

...А? Танец? Он внимательно осмотрел маску, затем руку, пытаясь понять мотив вора, но всё было бесполезно. Его рука легла на руку вора, а тот, в свою очередь, положил руку ему на талию, притягивая детектива ближе к себе. Это был словно ремейк их общего момента в музее - только на этот раз не было никакой музыки, только шелест листьев. Вор нежно вёл его шаг за шагом в их личном танце под лунным светом.

Ах. И вот снова это ощущение падения. Падение в бездонную пропасть, падение в спираль эмоций. Он падал так быстро, что никто бы не успел поймать его. И снова не было никаких свидетелей их тихих шагов по траве сада, полного флоры и фауны.

– Ты такой тихий, Сайхара-чан. Тебя что-то беспокоит? – Вор уставился на детектива снизу вверх, маска была так близко к его лицу.

(Тот факт, что он был настолько низким и всё ещё умудрялся вести Шуичи в их танце, так ему нравился.)

– Просто... – Он смущённо отвёл взгляд от вора, немного напуганный этой маской. – Зачем... ты позвал меня сюда? 

– М? – Вор склонил голову набок. – Чтобы украсть тебя, глупый. Зачем же ещё? – Это вызвало у детектива ярко-красный румянец и смешок у вора. Он продолжал кружиться в такт мелодии, которая сама собой появлялась в его голове.

– Я говорил тебе, разве нет? Ты самый интересный человек, которого я встречал. Также, – Палец вора, находившийся в перчатке, ткнул в левую сторону груди Шуичи. – Твоё сердце уже принадлежит мне... Нишиши...

Жар на его щеках становился всё сильнее, и Шуичи только гадал, сколько ещё он сможет вынести. Он... наслаждался ощущением руки, переплетённой с его рукой, хотя и не желал признавать это.

Этот неземной момент не мог длиться вечно и детектив осознавал, что должен каким-то образом победить вора в его собственной игре и перевернуть всё в свою сторону. И единственный способ сделать это - сфокусировать внимание вора на нём ещё больше. Ещё один поворот и Шуичи решил перехватить инициативу на себя, теперь его рука лежала на талии вора, удерживая его.

– Игра окончена, – Детектив глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем выдать заключение, к которому привело его расследование всего лишь несколько часов назад, момент, когда все карты будут раскрыты, момент, когда маска призрачного вора будет снята. – Тебе больше некуда прятаться...

–...Оума Кокичи. 

Только тишина заполнила воздух, когда это имя сорвалось с его губ. Конечно, он не ожидал, что тот так легко сдастся, это было бы совсем не в его характере...

– Ты такооой тупой. Неужели это заняло у тебя так много времени? Серьёзно? Мне почти что хочется плакать.

У Шуичи не было достаточно времени, чтобы осознать тот факт, что вор потянулся к своей собственной клоунской маске, схватил её и отбросил в сторону поля, на котором они находились. Серые глаза смотрели на знакомые фиолетовые глаза, и эти сливовые волосы упали ему на лоб.

– Поздравляю, Сайхара-чан! Ты заставил снять маску с этого благородного вора! – Вор... нет, Оума рассмеялся, а Шуичи всё ещё держал его за руку.

Детектив ни проронил ни слова. Может потому, что ему действительно потребовалось так много времени, чтобы обнаружить, что всё это время вор был рядом с ним, может потому, что внезапное осознание из-за случайной мысли привело его к истине. Он уже не был в этом уверен, но не мог отрицать, что Сайхара Шуичи оказался в огромном саду под ночным небом, держа Оуму Кокичи за руку. Он мог избавиться от маски клоуна, которая скрывала его лицо, но он не избавился от маски, скрывающей его истинные чувства.

– И что же ты будешь делать теперь? Арестуешь и бросишь меня в тюрьму? – Рука Оумы легла на щеку Шуичи, нежно поглаживая её, несмотря на свои слова. Теперь, принимая во внимание его мастерство, он мог бы освободиться от хватки Шуичи и исчезнуть в полуночном небе, как и всегда, но он предпочел остаться там, где силуэт Шуичи скрывал луну.

(Связать воедино каждую мысль о воре и Оуме как об отдельных личностях, оказалось немного сложно, даже для его интеллекта - и все же это было не так уж трудно, просто сбивало с толку; личность Оумы оставалась неизменной, независимо от того, надевал ли он свою обычную студенческую форму при свете дня или свою воровскую личину при свете луны. Настоящий обманщик до мозга костей, который никому не позволял видеть свой мир.

Может быть, именно эта привлекательная и таинственная аура заставила Шуичи влюбиться в Оуму с самого начала.)

Без колебания в своих действиях, его эгоистичное желание взяло верх и позволило ему еще раз попробовать столь долгожданный запретный плод после того, как он был надолго его лишён. Шляпа Оумы приземлилась на траву рядом с его маской, когда Шуичи приподнял его, позволив Оуме ещё ближе прижаться к его груди. Вор передвинул руки, чтобы обнять детектива за шею, взъерошил ему волосы руками в перчатках и поцеловал его так глубоко, насколько мог.

Это было так приятно, как плавно они таяли на губах друг друга; У Оумы всё ещё чувствовался привкус сладостей, которые он всегда приносил в своём рюкзаке и в свободное время делился ими с Шуичи. В этот раз их поцелуй длился гораздо дольше, чем первый, и это было ощущение, которое Шуичи хотел удержать и сохранить для себя. Из чего последовало следующее решение...

– Ты останешься со мной.

Вероятно, это был ответ, который Оума не ожидал услышать, это было видно по шоку на его лице. Однако он ничего не ответил, всё ещё задыхаясь от их страстного поцелуя.

– В конце концов, разве не ты предложил идею о тайном романе призрачного вора и детектива? – Шуичи слегка ухмыльнулся и румянец украсил его щеки.

Улыбка Оумы стала еще шире. – Как это ужасно смело с твоей стороны, Сайхара-чан.

С этими словами они остались в объятиях друг друга, их губы снова нашли друг друга, создавая мелодию, которую могли слышать только они вдвоём. Ветер стих, шум листьев больше не вписывался в картину окружающей обстановки. Только луна и звезды (те самые, которые Оума так обожал рисовать вместе с тем, что считалось их изображениями) улыбались единению их двоих.

В этот раз, возможно, Шуичи был тем, кто украл сердце Оумы.

***

С тех пор в новостях вновь заговорили о спаде активности со стороны Лихого Мастера - Вора Века. Толпа, казалось, была разочарована внезапным исчезновением вора; об этом говорили с соседями, друзьями, семьей, со всеми, с кем бы ещё они могли это обсудить. Тем не менее, это имя наверняка войдет в историю, поскольку он произвел на горожан весьма сильное впечатление.

Два парня стояли на вершине холма неподалеку от города, наблюдая, как садится солнце и восходит луна, а оранжевые и лазурные оттенки сливаются и становятся фиолетовыми.

– Почему ты вообще стал вором?

– Чтобы привлечь внимание моего любимого Сайхары-чана, зачем же ещё?

– Оума-кун, это ложь. 

– Не-а! – Он покачал головой. – ...Или да. Я просто устал оттого, насколько скучна эта жизнь.

Шуичи хихикнул, услышав ответ Оумы, и потянулся к его руке, чтобы переплести с ним пальцы. Даже если одна тайна была раскрыта, впереди у детектива было еще много других - и он был бы доволен встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, медленно находя подход к Оуме и его шалостям.

Вот к какой истине, скрывающейся под слоями лжи, он пришел.

Правду о мире Оумы Кокичи, которую Сайхара Шуичи разгадал и увидел собственными глазами.


End file.
